


Born with the wrong balls

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kara and the tuxedo [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Cat loves Kara in flannels, Depression, Dysphoria, F/F, F/M, Genuine penispuns, Kara and flannels, Kissing in the Rain, Superboy - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Transguy!Kara, flannels, trans!au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: I wanted to do something different... You guys don't have to like it.(I forgot to post ch11)(Im so sorry)





	1. Still no balls

**Author's Note:**

> I am a transguy myself, so I somehow ended up writing this...  
> I guess we needed more representation.

I wanna dedicate this to everyone who had to hide their true self or who didn't know what was going on with them before coming out. I love you all.

Kai

 

 

Kara looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw at all. Actually _he_  didn't- No! She was **not** like that. Or was she? She was naked. A naked woman. Or he was a naked woman. Should she put on those boxers? He had seen them in the store the other day and thought he would look badass in them. No! She can't let him out. Kara burried him deep inside again. But the boxers called her. Or him. Kara grabbed them. A deep sigh. She put them on. Because _he_  wanted to wear them. She pulled softly on the waistband of the boxers. _He_  groaned. Still no balls. Hands grabbed breasts. 'I really got the wrong balls.' 

Cat didn't smoke often. Only when she was in this weird mood. When she sensed something she couldn't quite place. Lately, Kiera made her smoke a lot. This awkward girl she called her assistant was acting more off every day. Cat didn't like it. She really hoped Kiera wasn't in some shit. 

Kara had decided to stop at Clark's. She needed someone to listen. Her cousin was happy, yet worried. 'Clark... I have this feeling... I don't know what to do anymore.' She started to tear up. _He_  made her sad when she locked _him_ up. Clark held her. 'It's ok, little one. You can tell me.' _He_  was crying. _He_ looked up at Clark. 'Clark... What if I... If I... Were a boy?' Clark didn't respond. Kara feared the worst. She... No. _He._   **He.**  Clark hugged her tightly. 'Oh, Kara. I'd love you all the same.' The two cousins held eachother and cried together. After a while, Clark confessed he might have suspected it. He had kept an old suit of his, just for his little cousin. 'I took good care of it.' He had said. Kara put on a beanie for a finishing touch.

Cat eyed her assistant. Kiera looked different today. Dashing. In the suit. Cat could just eat her adorable assistant up. 'Your latte, Miss Grant.' Cat took her coffee. She walked towards her office. 'Nice suit, Kiera.' Kara's lips curled up shyly. Cat sat down behind her desk. She craved a cigarette. The smoking was starting to freak the Queen of All Media out. 'Keep your shit together, Catherine.' She grumbled to herself. And her mood stayed weird the whole day. She went to bed early, to clear her mind. In her dream, she felt a toned stomach against her hands. A slender back. Strong arms. Sexy blonde curls. Enchanting blue eyes. _'Take those glasses off'_  She found herself saying. The owner of the glasses laughed. _'Only if you take off your clothes for me, Miss Grant.'_  Those eyes! No... Cat jolted up and awake in her bad. 'I did **not**  just have a sexdream of a male version of Kiera...' She touched her temple. 'I need a drink. And another cigarette.'


	2. All the way in

Why the hell did she see male Kiera in her dream? And why were they... Cat blushed. Cat Grant blushed. She tried to forget about her assistant. Well, the fact that she was working right outside Cat's office wasn't exactly helping.  And the suit... Cat bit her lip. She wanted to jump Kara here and now. Be pushed down. This was getting out of hand. Very out of hand. Very hot out of hand. 'KIERA!' Said assistant dropped everything and ran into her office. 'Yes, Miss Grant?' Cat just couldn't bring herself to be as snarky as usual. It aggravated her even further. 'Ypur style change is pleasing to the eye.' 'Eh... Thank you?' 'It's distracting people from being competent.' Kara blushed. 'I'm sorry...' Cat rolled her eyes. 'It's either one or the other with you, isn't it?'

 

Kara stood in front of the mirror again. _He_  looked at his chest. The perky breasts were blocking _hís_  view. He groaned and took a paintbrush. He started to apply paint on the huge empty canvas he had prepaired. He softly hummed a Green Day song. Kara's cellphone rang. _He_ got locked away in her again. Kara grabbed the phone with her hand covered in paint. 'Hello?'

**'Kara, sweetie, it's me.'**

Eliza. Kara gulped. 'Hey Eliza. What's up?' Kara nervously asked.

**'I didn't interrupt anything, did I?'**

Kara smiled. 'No, I was just painting something. Is there something wrong?'

**'Honey, you know I love you and your sister to death, but I was hoping one of you was working on getting me grandkids.'**

Kara chuckled. 'Haven't found someone worthy enough for your grandkids yet, Eliza.' Kara talked to Eliza for a while. But if she wasn't carefull, _he_  would start to show himself too much too soon.

 

Kara started at the finished painting. _He_ liked it. It felt more correct than the image in the mirror. The right body. _He_ felt a tear roll over his cheek. This is what freedom felt like. To be himself and not what other wanted him to be. He stroked the dried painting. Then he stared back at the mirror. He got an idea. He flexed his arms. Hell yes! Kara felt so manly! _He was the man!_  A bright and cheeky grin. And he looked so good in boxer briefs too! Fuck panties! He wanted to burn each and every pair with his heath vision. His current boxers had a cute cactus pattern. He knew his balls still weren't present down there. But today he didn't care. He was Kara. And he was a handsome boy! Yes! 

 

Eve Tessmacher's mouth fell open as Kara arrived at work in the cutest blue flannel ever. It was unbuttoned and showed a plain blackt tshirt. And that butt! Dang... Eve knew for sure that if Kara were a boy, she would totally take a ride for that hot meat! She bit her lip. 'Danvers sure did work a lot on her style.' She thought to herself.

 

And Kara's outfit didn't get past Cat Grant herself either. As soon as the Queen of All Media saw her, she knew she was fucked big time again. Those weird sex dreams about male-Kara were getting out of hand. She wanted to light up a cigarette, but her pack was empty. She cursed. 'KIERA! Buy me another pack of Blue Star!' She yelled at her assistant, who ran to the store to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might draw 'superboy'


	3. Spill the beans

Cat cursed. How the hell did this happen. She was just pouring herself some nice bourbon. It was nice and quiet. Until some idiot had caused a loud bang on the floor. She had jumped slightly. Just slightly. And a brown stain appeared on her white shirt. Her white shirt worth 2.000 bucks. And there would be a board meeting in twenty minutes. Well fuck. Kara walked in with the latest edits. She caught the stain. 'Miss Grant-' Cat saw Kara's green flannel and cut her off. 'I know. Give me your shirt. You are wearing a tshirt, correct?' Kara just nodded. 'Well then, quiet stalling, start unbuttoning. Chop chop!' Cat looked very cute in the flannel. But she was distracted by Kara's muscles the whole meeting. 

 

Kara was uneasy but flattered. Superhearing was a gift and at the same time a curse. Eve and the other girls were discussing their wish to sleep with a 'male version' of 'Kara'. But _he_ , Kara, was _male_. She also felt more insecure about not actually _having_  balls. _He_  calmed her down. _He_ came to the surface again. _Don't worry. We will have balls soon._  Kara smiled. Of course. 'Nghhh those arms... Imagine being held down by them...!' Oh no... There they go again. 'I heard rumors about Danvers having yummy abs.' Oh Rao... Won't they shut up? 'Danvers is taken though.' One of them jokingmy said. 'By whom?' 'Cat Gr-' 'SHHHH!!!' Banter about how they would get fired by said women if she heard them followed suit, but Kara was embarrased already. 'Me and Miss Grant?' She thought. 'What a joke.' _He_  blushed as an image of said woman filled his head.

 

He stood in front of the mirror again. He sighed. 'I wish these melons would go away.' _They will. Why don't you try kryptonite?_  'Kryptonite? But... Oh Rao, of course... But... I'll have to tell Alex.' Well Alex had told Kara she was gay. Kara was sure she would be ok, yet Kara was still afraid to repeat saying it.  _He_ eyed the painting again. Short curls suited _him_ better than her current long ones... Maybe _he_ should cut it. _He'_ d ask Vasquez. Vasquez was a goddess with hair.

And thus, Kara flew to the DEO. A quick sketch of the new haicut in the pocket of _his_ jeans. Vasquez just finished her shift. She frowned a bit at Kara's choice. She shot a worrying glance to Hank. But Hank nodded approvingly. So vasquez cut it. Blonde curls. Just like those 2000s skater boys. Kara saw _himself_  in the mirror and smiled. Eyes twinkled with happiness. 'I love it...' Vasquez smiled. 'Don't cry on me, Supergirl.' Vasquez chuckled. The 'girl' stung a bit, but Kara tried not to let it get to _him_.

 

Cat frowned. What the hell was kara thinking. Both her **and supergirl**  changing hairstyles. What the fuck? Had her assistant gone mad? And **no one**  seemed to notice a shit. Cat inhaled the nicotine. What the fuck. It was gonna be really hard for her to pretend like she didn't know Kara was Supergirl now. Kara flipped her hair. 'Oh no.' Cat thought. 'It looks exactly like the hair in my...' She could already guess what she would dream about that night...


	4. Invisible boner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me... This story means a lot to me as I am going through the beginning phase of transition etc. The comments I got on this fic really made me happy. Transguys aren't really represented and we must use our creativity and bravery to not give up and write the fanfiction we like! I'm a big shipper when it comes to supercat, since I like the chemistry. But it was hard for me to identify with these women... So I made this one. And added penisjokes. You'll see more of those soon. Same goesfor Superboy, hehehe

Cat overheard them talking. About Kara. 'This is sexual harassment...' She thought, knowing Kara definately heard this. And it sure as hell didn't seem to be stopping soon. Cat was sure this was one of the causes productivity went down also. She sighed. 'Ahem.' The chatting ladies jumped. 'Don't you all have work to do? I'm sure there are other topics far more appropriate for the work floor besides stripping my assistant in your heads.' STrike one. Their faces were priceless. 'Yes, I overheard you all talking. And I must say, you are worse than middle aged male billionaires.' Strike two. 'Now, do what I pay you too much for or I will **fire**  you.' Strike three... And out! Cat was quite satisfied about that. She may act harsh sometimes... A lot, towards Kara, but she truly cared about her. _And she is good with your son. He likes her._  Cat sighed. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was in love with the girl... 

 

Kara was blushing. _His_  heart skipped a beat. Miss Grant had stood up for _him_! Why would she do that...? Kara was nothing special... Beside being and alien and all... But Cat Grant had stood up for _him_. Kara could almost kiss her! Kiss her? Why would _he_ ki-k-kiss her? Oh boy, Kara was pretty useless now. Winn rolled his chair over to his friend. 'Are you ok?' Kara gulped. 'I think I just fell in love...' _He_ blurted out. Winn stared at her. She was totally gone. He just shook his head. 'Must be an alien thing.' He thought. Kara locked eyes with Cat. She was so beautiful... Kara almost felt something hardening... Who was _he_  kidding, he still had the wrong balls. Kara blushed again. Something about Cat and 'balls' in his head was distracting him. 'I should stop thinking about sex and finish this.' Kara thought. If _he_  didn't know any better, _he_ 'd think _he_ was in love with _his_ boss...

 

Supergirl had been absent. People were worried that their red and blue hero had disappeared. Kara had talked about it with J'onn. He understood. Kara knew he had read her brain. He always did. _He_ didn't mind. He was a great father Figure. He had reassured Kara that the people will forget they needed Supergirl. Well... Not Alex. She came rushing into Kara's appartment. 'Kara?! Are you ok?' Kara jumped a bit. _He_ had been watching Pokémon, _his_ guilty pleasure. She seemed worried. Kara just stared at her. 'I'm just watching-' 'Why aren't you going out as Supergirl anymore.' Kara didn't answer. 'Kara!' _He_  sighed. 'I need to get something off my chest. I have been struggling with this for a looong time, Alex.' Ok, **now**  Alex was definately worried. She sat down on the couch. Kara didn't look ather. _He_  stared at Ash and Pikachu fighting Team Rocket. 'Alex. I am actually... I...' Kara sighed. 'Alex, I am..' Kara turned _his_ head towards her. 'a boy...' 

 


	5. Suck my balls, Katherine

Kara smiled. Alex had not cared. She only wanted Kara to be happy. She had been afraid of nothing. She brought Cat's lunch to her and found the woman groaning with her head resting onto her keyboard. Oh dear. 'Before you ask, Kiera, my mother tried to set me up with some fake gentleman who probable just wants a trophy wife to fuck senseless all night. And I, big grnius that I am told her I was already off the market.' She tilted her head up. 'The witch wants to meet my totally not nonexisting sweetheart. So before you ask, no, Kiera, I am not ok.' Kara gulped. Cat sighed. She looked a bit like a todler throwing a tantrum because someone stole the last cookie. Kara found it adorable. 'Well, what do you need me to do, Miss Grant?' Cat stared at her assistant. 'Unless you want to be my imaginary boyfriend, Kiera, there is nothing you can do.' Silence fell. Cat pulled the coffee and salad from Kara's grasp.  _He_  grinned internally. _Do it, alien. This is your big chance!_  'This is a bad idea...' _His_  brain told him. But Kara ignored it. _He_  smiled. 'Sure.' Cat spat out her coffee. 'Excuse me?' Kara smiled. 'I'll be your imaginary boyfriend.'

 

Cat nervously clung onto Kara's arm. She regretted picking the black dress. She felt like suffocating. Kara shot her a worried glance. Katherine was late. She was not gonna stand them up, was she? Cat took a sip of red wine. Finally she showed up, wearing an ugly dress with a ridiculous feathered hat. Kara stood up and extended _his_  hand. 'Good evening, Miss Grant.' _He_  said in his deepest voice. When Katherine took the hand and gave Kara a frown. Kara kissed her hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Katherine greeted her daughter with a wry look. 'Kitty, he looks half your age.' She just said. 'And what of it? He just looks younger.' 'Kitty, he looks like a highschooler...' Kara just raised an eyebrow. Then the woman started to bash Cat and her accomplishments... Cat tried to stand her ground, but when it came to her mother, she was pretty helpless. Kara bad enough of it. _He_  banged his fist onto the table. 'Shut up.' Both women froze in place. 'The nerve!' Kara ignored the older Grant. 'Cat is awesome. Beautiful, talented, reliable, supermom and mega awesome.' _He_  bluntly stated. 'And you don't get to talk to her like that, damnit!' Katherine's eyes widened. 'Are you... Kitty, did you take your assis-' 'Check please!' Cat asked a waiter who had been carefully observing them. Kara was glaring at her mother and Cat wanted to get out as fast as possible. Before Kara smashed a hole in the table. Cat payed it, leaving a huge tip and proceeded to drag Kara out of the restaurant. 'It was nice seeing you, mother.' Cat said sarcastically.

 

Outside, it was raining. Cat texted her driver. They waited while rain poured on them. 'What was that?' Cat blurted. 'I didn't like how she talked to you.' Kara just said. Cat stared at the curly blonde. Something snapped. 'Are you an **idiot**?!' She suddenly shouted and punched Kara on the shoulder. Kara stared at her, completely caught off-guard. Cat punched her some more, until she let herself fall against Kara. Kara heard a sniffle. Was she crying? Kara held her close with _his_  arms wrapped around her waist. Cat lifted her head op to Kara's face. Hands around _his_  neck. Cat stared into _his_  eyes. She leaned up and captured _his_ lips. There they stood. Kissing. In the rain. When Bill pulled up Cat's limo, they had broken apart. Kara had watched Cat get in the car. Cat hadvlookec at _him_  as if to ask if _he_  would join her. Kara had just looked at her. Frozen from the kiss they had shared.


	6. Balls deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of big sister charm and eh some nsfw...  
> Please enjoy and thank you for encouraging me.

That idiot! She could have revealed herelf! As Supergirl! In front of her mother! Cat paced in her bedroom. The kiss had been magical. She wanted more. More of Kara. All of Kara. 'But what about the sexdreams?' She asked herself. 

Kara was pretty much failing any function the rest of the evening. The kiss had made _him_  forget how to everything. Her lips had been soft. A few seconds longer and it wouldn't have been **just**  kissing. Kara felt _his_  crotch. Still no balls. He should really take the kryptonite. He texted Alex about it. 

**Aluxx: You did WHAT?**

**Aluxx: KARA**

**Aluxx: KARA DANVERS**

**Aluxx: KARA I SWEAR OPEN THE DAMN DOOR**

Alex was banging on the door. Kara opened, still completly soaked. Alex grabben _him_ and shaked  _his_ body agressivly. 'What is wrong with you? Do you really want to risk getting exposed?' 'Our trick worked.' 'Maybe, but we all know how accidents happen. Besides...' Alex growled. 'I don't like her.' Kara rolled _his_ eyes _._ 'Luckily **I**  ambthe one she kissed.' 'This is not a joke, Kara! I'm seriously worried.' Kara tried to assure _his_  sister everything would turn out just fine. Alex wasn't really convinced,  but she let it go after a while.

 

Cat was tossing and turning in her sleep. It was one of **those**  dreams again. 'Nghh Kara no...' She mumbled. 'We are at the office... Ng... Everyone will see...' Kara had pushed her onto her desk. Kara's flannel hung open and Cat nearly drooled on the subtle abs peeking at her. Kara was giving her the sexy puppy eyes. _He_  then proceeded to bite on her ear. Cat gasped. He sucked on it. 'Do you like that, Miss Grant?' Kara's mischievous husky voice whispered. His hands touched her stomach. Only her dress stood between his hands and her body. 'Get this dress off.' She told the alien. He smirked and pulled her back on her feet. He kissed her neck when he turned her around. The zipper came down slowly. Cat's mind went bonkersbas she felt Kara's hot breath kissing her skin to goosebumps... The dress fell down and she turned around, right into Kara's arms. Their faces got closer. They closed their eyes. Cat could almost taste those lips...

And then her fucking alarm went off.

 


	7. Stand up and pee!

Clark came to get _him_ in the middle of the night. Appearantly he was excited. He shook his cousin till _he_ woke up. 'Ungh... Clark? Wha? Whaz goin on...?' Kara could swear Clark's eyes sparkled like a pony with diamond eyes. Whatever that may be. 'Kara! I found something **incredible**! I just couldn't wait!' Kara groggily sat up and put the nightlight on. Clark stuck out his fist and slowly opened it. A blue glow. It came from a crystal! Wait. Was that really... 'Clark... Is that... Clark why did you bring me kryptonite in the dead of night?' 'To show you how it glows.' 'For real?' 'NO. Kara, this **thing**  can help you!' Kara stared at him. 'Alex talked to your holo-mom and appearantly, this was pretty common on Krypton!' Kara still stared at him. 'Kara. This is your coupon for a penis.' Oh... Oh. OH! 

 

Cat frowned. Kara didn't show up. It had been thirty minutes already... Cat was starting to worry about the kiss. She hoped she didn't overstep some weird Kryptonian boundaries. Aaaand now she was even more worried. Why did thes things always have to happen to **her**. Her phone rang. 'Grant.'

 **'Is this Cat Grant?'** An unknown voice asked.

'No, this is patrick.' Cat answered. 'Of course it is! State your business.'

**'Well I'm calling to inform you that your assistant, Kara Danvers, had a health emergency and can't be at work today.'**

'And who might you be?' Cat had to bite her tongue to stop herself from tearing apart the poor caller.

**'Well I'm her eh sister in law?'**

'Are you asking me or telling me?' The girl on the phone laughed.

**'Telling you. You sure have some great skills. Can I interest you in a carreer at the police department?'**

'Oh ha ha.' Cat thought to herself. She hoped Kara would be back soon. But little did she know...

 

'Ready?' Kara eyed the glowing blue fluid. 'Just inject this thing into me already!' Alex took a deep breath. 'Ok... Clark, hold her eh him down. Sorry Kar, still trying to get used to the change.' 'It's fine. It happens... Just PUHLEASE ALEX! MY PENIS NEEDS TO GROW!' Kara had said that really loud appearantly, because it made Lucy look up frown her paperwork in her office. She looked out of the window and eyed the three with a suspicious look. Clark tried to distract Kara as Alex proceeded. 'Say, what do you want for lunch?' Kara just looked at him and made the smuggest face Clark had ever seen in his life. And he married **Lois**. 'Something that has weiners. 


	8. Attack of the melons

Kara woke up feeling all bubbly and happy. He jumped up. Did some stretches... And walked over the 'clouds' to the bathroom. He let the shower run and took his Pj's off. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He froze. A baffled expression filled his face. 'THE MELONS ARE GONE!!!'

 

Cat woke up. Her alarm had ruined another of her juicy dreams... She had come to like them in a weird way. She barely made it out of her bed. Coffee. Now. She somehow managed to reach the kitchen fully dressed. Carter handed her a nice cup of brown energizer. 'Mowinh.' He greeted her with his mouth full of cereal. 'Mmm...' Cat answered. She sat down and took a sip. The godly smell filled her nosthrills.  She eyed the box of cereal. Carter rolled his eyes and passed her the box, shakinh his head. Cat proceeded to put cereal in her coffee. 'I still don't understand how you put that in your stomach without throwing up.' 'Mmmm...' After coffee, Cat got up, ready to leave for work. 'Mom.' 'What?' Came a sleepy response. 'Oh, sorry.' She kissed his forehead. 'Mom.' Carter tried again. 'Have a great one, honey.' Carter grabbed her hand before she could step towards the door again. 'Mom. You're still wearing your bunny slippers.' Cat was suddenly wide awake. 'Shit.'

 

Kara flexed while in the shower. His torso looked like a teenage boy's. Before puberty. His abs were still there though. Kara let the shower rain on his body. 'Still no balls...' He mumbled. After his awesome shower, he droed off a d put on some boxers. Black with white skull pattern. He grinned. Green flannel today. He got dressed. In the closet, the supergirl suit caught his eye. He sighed. 'I should get rid off this... Maybe.' When he left the appartment, he didn't notice the weird meaty balls on the floor by the bed. And certainly didn't see the mutation. Oh boy. They were aiming for the interior.

 

Cat watched Kara walk in. A blindingly bright smile made the CEO's heart pound faster. The green flannel... Cat bit her lip. She really like these changes Kara did. And she had no idea why. It was like a powerfull forcepulled her towards the alien. It had been there since the job interview. And ever since, it had only gotten worse. Cat found it harder every day to not... Jump her assistant. Ever since she had buikt this company, harassment of any kind, sexual or not, had been a big thing she faught against. She had fired men and sometimes women too, who didn't respect that. Should she just confess then? Cat looked at Kara again and gulped. One day, this alien would be the death of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should she confess?


	9. Squashing meatballs

Kara was in the middle op having lunch when Alex called her. 

**'Kara come to your appartment. Now!'**

And then she hung up before Kara could ask why. So he flew home as fast as he could. He opened the door and walked in. He eyed his sister. She was chasing a... Boob? She crashed into the fridge. Kara started laughing. 'Kara! Stop laughing and help me! These things are crazy.' Kara heard Maggie swearing from the bathroom. The second boob happily bounced to the couch. Maggie crawled right after it, covered in toiletpaper. 'Kara! Help! These monsters are **smart as fuck**! This one mummyficated me!' Kara looked at Alex. 'Did you bring kryptonite?' Alex smacked on her face under te table. 'Yes! In case! Lined out...with lead! Stop questions!' The two boobs were on to Alex now. Mummie Maggie looked at Kara. They both laughed. 'She's the cutest.' Maggie adoringly said. 'She'll kill us for that later.' 'Probably.'

 

Kara eventually caught them. Alex sedated them for DEO research. The three of them leaned back on the couch after J'onn had sent a team to pick it up. 'Kara...' Maggie looked at him. 'What were those? Those were boobs right?' 'Maggs, control your gay...' Alex whimpered exhaustedly. Kara smirked and stood up to unbutton his chest. He revealed his flattened torso. Maggie looked at it and her eyes widened. 'Ohhh!' She pointed at it. Kara grinned. 'Did my holo-mom tell you that could happen?' Kara asked Alex. 'She said it would permanently change your body. Not that the boobs would do this.' 'Well sis, that explains a lot.' The three of them laughed. Alex suddenly stopped and gave Kara a look. 'What is it?' 'Mom is never gonna believe this'

 

Kara got an injection every two weeks. First, his voice was gonna drop. That could take a while... Then he would grow more hair on his body... He squealed. This was so exciting! He was so lost in his excitement that he didn't pay attention where he was going. He smacked right into someone. 'Ugh I'm sorry...' He mumbled. A painted soft groan came for an answer. 'Working late too, Kiera?' Kara froze. 'Miss Grant!'


	10. WEEEEEEE!

Their faces were really really close... Kara could hear Cat's heart pounding in sync with his.  _Come on! Take your chance! Kiss her!_ Kara gulped. And laying on top of her didn't exactly help. Kara internally shook his head. He couldn't... But Cat could. So she leaned up. And claimed Kara's lips. Kara let out a deep sigh and kissed back. They were like magnets in that moment. Never wanting to let go. Heavily breathing. Cat curled herself all around Kara.  Everyone on the floor had gone home. They were all alone. And they didnt plan on stopping. Until Cat's cellphone went off. A loud guitar riff caught their attention. 'Carter!' Cat pulled back, trying to catch her breath. 'I have to...' She searched for her phone. Kara saw it laying on the floor and grabbed it for her. Cat picked up. 'Yes, honey?' She answered trying to sound as normal as possible. Kara was still on top of her. 'Well I was on my way home, but I  **ran** into Kara.' The look Cat sent her assistant was enough to make him squirm with desire. 'No everything's fine, I'll be home soon. Ok, love you.' She hung up and immediately pounced Kara, who let Cat push him back. 'I'd love to do this more thouroughly, but I'm expected home in half an hour.' Kara sighed and kissed her sweetly. 'I know... How 'bout I take you out Friday?' Cat approvingly bit Kara's lip.She kissed him sweetly again, before getting up and making her way to the elevator. But not before winking cheekily. And leaving Kara to wonder what the fuck just happened. Again.

 

Kara dreamed of the heated exchange that night. It was heating up again. Literally this time. He broke out in a severe fever for the night. He whiningly woke up and his limbs felt a tad funny. Sweat dripped on the sheets. He could swear he had an invisible boner again! But he still had no balls. Alex had told him they would grow much later. He fell into another feverish slumber till morning. 

 

Kara yawned and got up. 'What the fuck happened last night...' He got in the shower and put on nice manly clothes. Black shirt. Red tie. Black jeans. Red belt. He made his way over to Catco. He blushed. He remembered kissing Cat again.


	11. I do not own a penis. Yet.

Kara happily went home humming some song. Until he suddenly remembered something. Oh dear. He had to tell Cat he was a man. And that he was an alien. He was not quite sure how that might affect the current situation. Since... Well, he  **really** liked kissing Cat. She was curling around him like a kitte-. Maybe he should never tell her that. Kara got more worried every second. What if Miss Grant decided to not date him? What if Cat decided she would only date Kara if he was a  _she_. He let himself lean forward into the door to his appartment. He was not ok. He felt the new anxiety flow into his body. He felt feverish. The walls started spinning. His breathing slowed down drastically. He tried pulling himself up but he couldn't reach the doorknob. He hit the ground and blacked out. 

 

Cat got home. She hugged her son. He talked excutedly about his day at school. She smiled at him. Suddenly, something poked into her heart. It made her jump a bit. A soft poke. And then nothing. Cat decided it was a weird body spasm. She put her attention back to carter. And then it happened again. 'Mom, everything ok?' He asked. 'Yes. Yes, I'm probably just tired...' Carter seemed to be satisfied with that answer. For now. She got up to poor a glass of Bourbon. And it happened again. And again. And again. Cat gasped. She grabbed to her heart. Her thoughts went all Kara. 'Mom!' Carter went to her side. He saw the terrified look on his mother's face. Cat realised there was something with Kara! She ran to her purse and searched her phone. Good thing she had saved that number from Kara's sister in law.

 

**'Sawyer.'**

'There is something with Kara!' Cat yelled in the phone to a sleepy Maggie. Maggie immeadiately allarmed Alex. 'Alex! Kara is in trouble! Wake up!' As soon as the password 'Kara' was spoken, pillowlord Alex Danvers jolted up and got her naked ass in her clothes. 'Come on, Maggs, we gotta go!'

 

The couple found a shivering Kara on the floor before his appartment. 'Ugh Kara... What did you do this time...' Alex mumbled. She handed the keys to Maggie and picked him up. After a thorough examination, Alex concluded Kara had had a severe panic attack. And he was still suffering the aftermath. They both could only do one thing. Try to calm him down with cuddles, cooking shows and delivered fast food. Kara eventually was able to speak after being squished half an hour in between the two of them. He stuffed himself full when the food finally came. 

 

 

Maggie had texted Cat to tell her Kara was ok and that Alex had handled it. Cat sighed in relief. Maggie sent another one. Cat frowned. Alex appearantly wanted to talk to her. Alex... Kara's sister... What did that mean?


	12. Shoot your load

Cat met up with Maggie at a shady bar. They shook hands. Cat got a hard stare from Alex the bulldog. 'Grant.' 'Scully.' Cat tried to sound equally terrifying,nbut she herself was terrified. What if she forbade her from dating Kara... Maggie elbowed Alex and told Cat kindly to sit down. The tension was murderous. Cat sighed. 'Let's adress the elephant, shall we? She began. Alex frowned. 'Why did you know there was something with Kara?' Cat softly clutcjed her heart. 'Where you there?' 'I was at home. With my son.' Alex narrowed her eyes. 'Then how the fuck did you-!' 'Alex! Calm down!' Maggie scolded. She eyed Cat and smiled worriedly. 'How did you know there was something wrong with hi- With Kara??' 'I know she is...' Cat looked around and then mouthed _Supergirl_  to the couple. 'But I'm waiting for her to tell me. I want her to trust me.' 'Can you be trusted?' Alex glared. 'Last time Kara and _you know who_  where in the same sentence you nearly fired-!' 'I know, okay! I know!' Alex seemed to be surprised about Cat's outburst. 'And then I fell in love with her. I think. When I decided to play along with her trick, I mean..' Cat sighed. Alex looked at the CEO with a softer look. 'Last night, I felt a poke to my heart. I thought it was nothing... But there were more... Suddenly my thoughts went to Kara...' Cat teared up at the memory. Maggie touched Cat's hand soothingly. She gave her girlfriend a look. Alex sighed. 'There are still things about Kara you need to know, but it's not my place to tell. I can tell you, **however** , that Kara has been taking a medicine lately. Solething life changing. And when the time comes... Kara will tell you, I'm sure. All I ask, is to not hurt hi- eh her. Or we meet on less friendly terms.' Cat blinked. Alex went off to the bar. Maggie rolled her eyes. 'Alex just loves Kara.' 'Who doesn't?' Cat sighed. Maggie could swear this woman was so lovesick... So sweet it hurts. 'I really want Kara to trust me.' Maggie smiled. 'I think she will.'

 

Date night. Kara was nervous as FUCK. Taming the curls. Putting on his nice tux. It wasn't like they hadn't had dinner together before. Just not... Alone. Kara sighed. 'Okay Danvers, tell her after dinner. If it goes bad, give up on your feelings.' He looked at himself in the mirror. Feelings... He cursed. He knew for sure. He was in love woth his boss.  And there was nothing he could do. He just hoped that weird fever wouldn't return...

Meanwhile, Cat was stressing. 'Mom.' Carter... 'You have been acting weird, mom. Is there something going on?' He saw her dress. 'Going out?' Cat sighed. 'I have a date...' Carter let out a squeal. 'Mom that's amazing! Who with?' Should she tell him? 'Kara.' She blurted. Carter stared at him for a second. 'Mom... Why did you wait that long?' He chuckled at her. Cat imagined her face must be very amusing. 'I knew you liked Kara.' Cat smiled at that. 'I'm worried about her, though...' Carter frowned. 'I think she has healthproblems and won't tell me because she thinks she can't trust me...' Carter hugged his mother. 'It's gonna be allright It's just Kara.' Carter might be right. It was just Kara. But Kara already meant the world to Cat. And she wasn't prepaired to lose her...


	13. Im growing an eggplant

Kara melted at the sight of Cat. She was gorgeous. He offered his hand. Cat smiled and took it. They both looked at eachother with dreamy eyes. For a while. Until the waiter coughed for attention. 'Can I take your order?' Kara was too red to answer. Cat just ordered for both of them. Cat then talked about Carter and Kara gazed at her. Holding up his chin on his hand. Elbow leaning on the table. The food came and they had a great time together. Until desert. Kara gulped. 'I need to tell you something.' Cat's smile dropped and she looked at him worriedly. 'I've been going through some changes. And I don't really do well with change, but it had to happen.' Cat saw Kara had trouble expressing himself. 'Cat. I am going to tell you something. It doesn't mean you need to stay with me after this, I understand if you won't.' 'Kara, I know you are s-' 'I am a boy.' Silence fell. Kara was terrified. As **fuck**. Cat just looked at him. 'What do you mean?' Cat asked after a while. 'What?' 'A boy how?' 'I have been taking meds... I also am...' Kara leaned closer. ' _Supergirl_.' He whispered. 'Or I was. Not anymore.' Cat blinked. Kara finally said it. She couldn't help but smile. Kara trusted her! 'What meds?' She asked softly. 'Meds that change my body. To... Male things.' 'Oh.' Cat said. 'But... I totally understand if you don't want t-to date me anym-' Cat put her finger against Kara's lips.  Kara shut up and stared at Cat like a puppy who got caught stealing a cookie. 'You are still you, aren't you?' Cat managed to say. She just melted at the sight of those eyes. Kara looked at her. He heard raindrops hit the roof. Cars driving the nearby roads... Cat's heatbeat... 'Yes.' He simply said. He leaned his cheek into Cat's hand. 'Good.' Cat just said and fed him a piece of her cake.

 

After Cat payed the check, insisting Kara was worth the trouble, they both stood in the rain again. Kara remembered their first kiss. Cat didn't text her driver this time. 'Dance with me.' She said, extending her hand. And Kara did.  He twirled her around under the rainy sky. People with umbrellas eyed them weirdly. But they couldn't care less. And Cat leaned up and kissed him.  They stopped dancing. Kata wrapped his arms around her. The kiss was quite shirt. 'I don't care if you are a boy, a girl, a human or an alien. As long as you let me love you.' She said. Kara felt tears in his eyes. 'Yes...!' He managed to say. And He kissed her.  And she kissed back. And then they both cried. 

 

'Mom?! Why are you soaked?' Carter had asked completly worried. He even rushed to get her towels. Cat just laughed in joy with happy tears while he tried to dry her.  Cat ruffled his hair and smiled that she would just take a shower quickly. Carter had muttered back something but she couldn't hear what. 

 

Kara let himself fall back onto the bed. He was happy. For the first time he was really happy. Cat was quite something... He wanted more of her. But he also didn't want to go too fast. Alex suddenly called him.  He answered. 'Hey, weird question, Maggie's, I mean **our** dogs had puppies recently... Do you eh want one?' Kara laughed. His sister was being his sister. 'I'll come over. How many did Shelly have?' Alex sighed. 'Four. I already convinced her to give one to mom. Please come get one.' Kara laughed. Oh Maggie... Poor Alex. When Kara got there, his heart got sold to one of them. A boy. Kara looked at his sister. 'Can I name him?' Alex chuckled. 'Sure.' Kara went home again with the happy puppy. Alex had given some food for the night. Food for a puppy called Bear. That suited the young Husky puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments mean so much to me... Thank you all for your support.
> 
> Kai


	14. You touched my weiner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long... I couldn't find the right direction...

A few months had gone by. Kara had a soft patch of hair on his chin. He had left Catco. Now that he was dating Cat, he sort of didn't find it appropriate to still work for her. And since he had no business being Supergirl again, he rejoiced in his freedom. In Kara's case that meant diverse odd jobs. He worked at some punk bar some nights, delivered pizza on others and painted walls for rich people. In his free time, he took his girlfriend out on equally odd, but mysteriously interesting dates. They didn't really try to be too much in places were papparazzi came. Sometimes, Kara brought his dog. The curious puppy looooooved adventures. He had been the smallest pup of the whole bunch. He was still very little for a husky his age. But that's why Kara liked him. Bear was different, just like him. He entered the cute restaurant Cat said she would be at. He saw her at the table in the corner and smiled. She was more gorgeous every time he saw her. He fell deeper in love with her every time too. He sat down. 'You look great in that flannel, where'dya get it from?' He teased. 'My boyfriend gave it to me.' Cat teased back. 'Did he now?' 'Yes, because he ripped my last white shirt again.' Cat made him blush. He remembered ripping it during their last makeout session. Oops. 'Sorry...' 'It's happened a lot these days and, well it's not like I can't afford it, but...' Cat paused for a bit. 'Carter's been asking questions.' 'Oh...' Kara gulped. 'Yes. Oh... I don't know if we should keep this from him any longer.' Kara saw the worry in her eyes. He smiled. 'Let's tell him.' Bear took that as an opportunity to bark approvingly. Cat chuckled. 'Where did you even get him from?' Kara smiled. 'My sister's dogs made babies.' Bark. 'Bear is the son of Shelly and Bingo Sawyer. He is like one of those kids who wanted to be adopted.' He jokingly said. The two of them enjoyed their lunch. Until Kara caught some girls talking. _'Did you see the flannel couple over there?' 'I did! The guy is so hot!'_  Kara internally groaned. Not this again. ' _Yea! But why is he here with the grandma?' 'I saw them kiss earlier! Gross!'_  Bear sensed Kara's discomfort and whined. Cat looked at him. 'Are you hungry, little Bear?' He jumped up against her leg, so she picked him up. Kara laughed and took his phone to sneek a picture. _'What does he even see in her?' 'Cougars these days...'_ Cat glared at them. Oh no. She heard. Kara quickly asked for the check before Cat lost her temper. Kara payed and they tried to leave. When they walked past the table of the loud girls, they snickered. Cat stopped. Kara  sighed. Oh boy... She glared at the young women. 'What's up, grandma?' One of them started. Cat raised her eyebrow. 'Oh honey, when you grow up, you won't look half as sexy. And by the looks of it, you aren't too smart either.' Kara tried to surpress a snort. 'Excuse me? Who do you think you are?' Ohhh bad bad move. Kara sort of pitied them. 'Catherine Jane Grant. You know, Catco and all.' The women looked at eachother and bursted out in laughter. 'Yeah sure, compared to her fury, you're almost cute.' They found themselves really funny. 'And compared to her, you look like a hairball Garfield just puked out while eating lasagna.' Cat eyed him and they highfived. One of the women opened their mouth to say something. 'Oh, I wouldn't.' Kara warned her. 'She eats you alive.' Cat made a feline hissing sound. Bear just sniffled the floor.

 

General Lane was angry. 'You have to find her! I want Supergirls head on my desk. Separated from her body!' He banged loudly on the table. 'Sir, I'm on it, sir!' The lieutenants ran off. The general let his head fall in his hands. Supergirl gone, like hell. He didn't trust it for shit. His hands took his knife from his desk and he threw in to the wall. It pierced the picture of Supergirl he had hung up. Right through her head. 'You will die, fuckin alien!' From the corner of the room, a dark figure laughed. 'I can arrange that.' General Lane turned his head. 'Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in?' The figure laughed. 'I am Lord Fa Shen. The shadow warrior.' He stepped closer. 'A ninja.' He whispered.

 

On the way to Cat's appartment the only thing they really did was kissing. Not the overly excessive making out teenagers did, but the cute kisses. They were in love and they like to go easy. Kara felt his body needing more. It scared him. He didn't wa t to come over forcefully. He had seen guys do that to women and he didn't wnt to be like them. Cat let him in. Carter sat at the kitchen table. He blinked when he saw Kara. 'Hey mom. Who's your... friend?' He tried. Kara chuckled. 'Carter, it's me, Kara.' Carter stared and the he caught on. 'Oh... OH!!!' He saw the beard and the short hair. Those were new, but the glasses and the smile... He got up and hugged Kara. 'Carter...' Cat tried. Her son let go of Kara and turned around to her. 'Me and Kara, Kara and I... We are eh...' Cat was so nervous. Kara smiled at her. 'We are dating.'


	15. Juggling with my balls

Carter really wanted to ask Kara tons of questions, so Cat tried to calm her son down. Didn't really work... Kara just laughed. 'I will answer more questions later.' He said to the younger boy. 'Some things you asked, I haven't figured them out yet myself.' 'Oh...' Carter hugged him. 'I still like you, Kara.' He hugged the older man as tight as he could. Kara hugged him back. 'I still like you too, buddy.' Cat just fell in love with kara all over again. And Kara noticed the bedroom eyes Cat made at him. He knew he had to restrain himself. He wanted Cat to set the pace.  But the kryptonite in his system messed with his hormones. He really had to refrain from bending Cat over the counter and have his way. _But with what penis, idiot._  He still waited for those balls to grow. His holo-mom had said it mightbe possible he'd never grow any or completly grow any. Kara felt his forehead burning up. Sweat dripped down. 'Kara? Carter asked.' The fever was back. He wanted to answer a worried Carter, but before he could, he hit the floor. 'Kara!'

 

Fa Shen's men knew the art of stealth. They searched for a clue. And they found one. Fa Shen smiled at his best student. Mon El. 'Find her. And bring her here.' He nodded. 'Yes, master.' He put on his mask and jumped out of the window of the tall building.

 

'The fever again, hm?' Alex listened to Kara's heart with the stethoscope. 'Seems normal. Maggie, hand me the thingy, please?' Maggie searched on the bag for the 'thingy'. She placed a thermometer in Alex' outstretched hand. 'Is Kara gonna be ok?' Alex took Kara's temperature. 'This happened before, But I'm not sure. I think this is unrelated to the meds.' Kara was shivering. 'But I think I have an idea why it keeps happening.' Alex looked at Maggie. 'Remember when we got stuck in the elevator?' Maggie jumped and stared uncomfortably to the ground. 'I do...' Cat gave Alex a confused frown. 'Maggie had a panic attack. And I think that these symptoms scream super panic attack.' Silence fell. Carter kneeled next to Kara and hugged him. 'We have to help Kara calm down, right?' He answered the looks the grownups gave him. Alex chuckled and looked at Cat. 'Smart kid.' Cat smiled. 'I know.' Alex gathered her medical instruments. 'Now. Let's get my idiot brother back to bed.' She smirked at Cat. 'Make sure to hug the space idiot, ok? And when he wakes up, assure him that the meds just work slowly. Speaking of which.' Alex ruffled in the medical bag and injected a glowing blue substance in Kara's butt. 'He needed his dose anyway.'

 

Kara woke up in Cat's arms. She was reading a book while stroking his hair. 'Am I not weighing down on your body too much?' Kara mumbled. Cat made eyecontact and smiled. 'Nah.' She leaned down and kissed him. Kara saw a playful woman who looked like she hadn't aged a day ever since she turned 30. Kara realised he actually didn't know how old Cat exactly was. Just like he didn't know how old he was exactly. 'I don't know if a penis will grow.' Kara suddenly blurted out. Cat looked up from her book again. 'Is that the reason of your weird fevers?' Kara sighed. 'I don't know. I just get afraid sometimes.' Cat closed the book and put it on the nightstand. 'So it was a super panic attack after all.' She sighed. 'Honey, I don't care about what's in your pants, you will be my handsome b-boyfriend.' Cat blushed saying that last word. Kara grinned softly. Cute. 'Wipe that smug look off your face. Calling you that makes me feel like a highschooler again. For me, that was a while ago.' Kara grinned wider. 'I need to get used to it again, ok?' Kara just kissed her. 'What.' Cat murmured when they broke apart. 'You're dang adorable, Catherine Jane Grant.' Cat's eyes softened. 'Am not. I'm a terrifying media Queen.' Kara chuckled. 'Maybe that's why I have a hard time controlling myself.' Cat raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?' Kara froze. 'Eh, nothing.' Now Cat was the one with the smug look. 'Yeah, Danvers, you're _dang adorable_.' Kara let out a low growl and attacked Cat's lips with his own. Cat immeadiately  burried her hand in his curls, pulling him as close as possible. Kara soon decided to trail down Cat's neck. He kissed the skin. Cat moaned. Kara bit down on Cat's ear. 'Nghh Kara, Carter will hear.' Cat saw Kara's eyes. They were glowing, like the dose of leds earlier. 'Kara-?' Cat felt herself sink deeper in the pleasure that was softly building. She let Kara take her nightshirt off. And Kara  made sure that hickeys would be on the CEO's belly. Cat grasped the sheets as- A knock disturbed them. 'Mom? Is Kara's fever worsening?' Kara snapped out of whatever state she was in and met with Cat's allarmed eyes. Cat put her shirt back on while Kara opened the door. 'Hey bud.' The boy's eyes lit up. 'Kara!' Said alien got a rare cuddly Grant-glomp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, a new update!  
> All my readers, thank you for sticking with me, you are my biggest motivation.
> 
> I am currently working on the next one already.  
> I'd like to point out first, that I noticed there having been issues with me tagging this "wrong" at the beginning etc... Well, I apologize for that, I suppose. I'm terrible at predicting how the hell the story will go lol.  
> I'm pretty satisfied, and I hope you are too!
> 
> Your weird transguy,  
> Kai


	16. Not just your normal morning boner

Kara eyes his old supersuit. 'You miss being a hero, don't you?' Cat asked. Kara sighed. 'I can't be  _her_ no more, you know that.' Cat smiled and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. 'Then just be _you_. I have to be at the office soon, see you tonight.' She winked and had Kara totally stare at her butt when she walked out. _Damn._  He woke from his little daydream fantasy by the slamming of the door. He shaked his head. 'I should get going as well.' He mumbled to himself. _You can't be a public figure. It's too risky. They know your face._ Kara eyed the supersuit again. He gritted his teeth and grabbed it. He threw it to the other side of the room. 'Screw it! Fuck Supergirl!' He eyed the kitchentable. He smacked everything on the floor. Plates and cups scattered. Spoons flew all the way up the cupboard and pierced the wood. It looked like a bomb exploded in the open kitchen. Kara gasped. 'What... Did I do?' He backed away. He grabbed into his hair. 'What is happening to me? The kryptonite!' He let out a pained scream. _Hide your face, boy._  'Stop talking! Get out of my head!' 

 

Fa Shen laughed. 'You spiked the _kryptonite_?' General Lane was impressed. The asian man patted one of his masked ninja's on the back. 'My warriors are as good as I trained them. Clocks don't wait for sheep, general.' The general frowned. 'Chinese doesn't translate well, I'm afraid. But, Supergirl will go crazy. Out of control. And then you, dear general, will be the one to finish her off and save humanity _from the crazy alien_.' General Lane smiled. 'It'd be my pleasure.' Fa Shen clapped his hands. 'Continue spiking the doses.' He told his ninja's. They nodded, bowed and disappeared.

 

Cat got home from a busy day at Catco. She kissed Carter on his temple. 'Hey honey, I can't stay long. I'm heading over to Kara's.' She rushed to her bedroom. Carter followed her and leaned against the doorway with a smirk. 'Hot date?' 'Oh shut up, smartass.' Carter chuckled. 'Jackson asked me if I could come over.' Cat looked at her son. 'Oh. What did you say?' Carter shrugged. 'I said no, I mean... He lost his chance at being my dad years ago. But I wanted to go hide at Winn's so if he came to get me, I'm not home.' Cat shook her head. 'Allright, Mr. Bond. Get going.' Carter smiled and ran out the door. Cat was in a good mood. For now. Because when she unlocked the door to Kara's appartment and walked inside, she dropped hur purse in horror. The kitchen was gross. Milk everywhere. Spoons into the cupboard. Glass and plate scattered everywhere. A trail of orange juice leading to the wall. The paper was torn. A painting was partially destroyed as if an animal clawed into it. The supersuiy layed abandoned on the floor. The window was broken. No trace of Kara. Cat screamed. What the hell had happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any 'translations' I made are probably fictive, I don't speak Chinese lol  
> I got inspired by funny examples of real translations gone wrong.  
> And I also know ninja's are actually Japanese.  
> You just gotta wait for it hehehe.  
> But I thought I'd say something before ppl get angry about cultural things


End file.
